BTFF Live with Ren
Ahmad: Greetings, Lady and Gentlemen (and Paper), and welcome to the second episode of BTFF Live. Today we have Ren X Jr. King, as the second person, and I'm your host, Ahmad15! Mr. King: Testios, testios. Thank you, thank you. Audience: YAY! REN! REN REN! Audience: WE LOVE YOU REN! Ahmad gestures audience down. Mr. King: I hat-love you too Ahmad: Alright, Mr. Luke "Ren" Xavier King the Second, also known as Ren X Jr. King. Mr. King: Yes? Ahmad: Today's first question.... Mr. King: Oh, yes... Ahmad: What caused you to join Wikia? Mr. King: Well... Mr. King: Ben 10 Fan Fiction. I read one of the first series I've seen, Ren 10, and that it was incredible. So I named myself in honor of Ren 10... :3 Audience: REN IS AWESOME! REN IS RENTASTIC! Ahmad gestures audience down. Mr. King: Why yes, I, am... Ahmad: Now, currently, who would you describe as your best friend? Mr. King: Why myself of course :3 Mr. King: I'm Rentastic, man... Audience: HAHAHA Ahmad: Alright then Ahmad: Your favorite alien? Mr. King: Canon or fanon? Ahmad: Canon Mr. King: Why I think Heatblast is Rentastic... Mr. King: He was the first alien... Mr. King: But isn't NRG like Iron Man to Heatblast? Mr. King: Oh crap... Mr. King: Now that's....Ren....tastic. Ahmad: Fanon favorite alien? Mr. King: Why my favorite catchphrase.... Mr. King: Tes-ti-O! Ahmad: So.. Ren, your favorite color? Mr. King: Redastic! Ahmad: Favorite ability? Mr. King: Well... Mr. King: The ability to copy abilities Ahmad: Quite OP, don't you think? Mr. King: ARE YOU JUDGING ME HOST Ahmad laughs Mr. King: Hey guys, the host is judging me! Mr. King: Give him a BOO!! Audience laugh Audience: BOOO Mr. King: BOOO Ahmad: Your preferred weakness? Mr. King: what's that supposed to mean? Mr. King: YOU THINK I'M WEAK, HUH HOST? Ahmad: If you had one weakness, what would it be? Mr. King: hmm... Mr. King: Dark Magic Ahmad: Oooh Mr. King: Overpowered abilities...huh, just ask Gravattack... Ahmad: Haha Audience laugh Audience: RENTASTIC! Mr. King: Hehe... Ahmad: Now... Ahmad: Next question Ahmad: If you were an Admin, what would you do? Mr. King: Well... Mr. King: I would do you alot more things for BTFF, seeing is I am already creating an Intro for this wiki Mr. King: Who knows they might just make me an admin for my Rentasticness! Audience: REN FOR ADMIN! Ahmad gestures down the audience Ahmad: Who was your idol on this wiki? Mr. King: Myself of course... :3 Mr. King: Rentastic, Rentastic Audience: REN! REN! REN! Mr. King: I'm telling you host, they love me Mr. King: I'm practically a celeb Ahmad: Speaking of celebs... Ahmad: The penultimate part of conversation is... Ahmad: A duel, between me and you. Ahmad: Depending on the visitor, we will choose it Ahmad: For you, it is a Rap Duel. Mr. King: A rap battle against you? Audience: Yes Audience: YES! YES! Ahmad: It has to be me. Mr. King: Alright, who goes first? Ahmad: Let us toss a coin Ahmad flipped a coin. The coin showed: Tails Ahmad: Tails is you. Mr. King: I'm pretty sure I, uh picked heads! Ahmad: Go again? Ahmad: I'm Tails Mr. King: Alright Ahmad flipped a coin. The coin showed: Tails Ahmad: Of course. Mr. King: Ha! Mr. King: You go first! Ahmad I am strong, you know what? No need to say anything, keep your mouth shut. Not everyone is good at Rapping. Audience clap Mr. King Hah, I'm Rentastic! I've, got the magic! Kill you like a bad kid! Dramatic? That's a fact, kid... So tragic, Rentastic... Audience: WOOOHOOO! Ahmad That ain't good enough. I'll show you some good stuff For you to ease your buff Like a diamond in the rough. Audience: YAY! Mr. King Please, don't be optimistic, I've got an assistant, Does for me, than you could ever be picturin Audience: Huh? Mr. King: Rentastic! Audience: YAY! Ahmad Seriously, dude? I'm the duel master, With ultimate magic of rhyming faster My magic is strong, stronger than Charmcaster, Stronger than a laser blast, fired from a blaster. So bow down and submit, to your new master If you fight me, your wounds can't be restrained with a plaster. Audience: OH YEAH! Mr. King: Hey, that verse was too long! Disqualification! Audience: GASP! Ahmad: What verse? Mr. King: The one you just rapped! Mr. King: THE HOST IS A CHEATER! (points) Ahmad: Whu? Audience: GASP! Ahmad: Then, I fear... Ahmad: Ren is the winner Audience: REN! REN! REN! REN THE RAP MASTER! Mr. King: Rentastic! I was winning from the start! Ahmad: Oh well Ahmad: The final part for today Ahmad: Since this show is made for the Anniversary, what would you like to direct a message towards the BTFF community? Mr. King: You guys are the best, honestly. All these projects are just for admiration, they honor BTFF's long-living history... (and my RENTASTICNESS) Mr. King: Once again, you guys are the best.. Audience: Awww Ahmad: And how would you like to message Duncan Crook, creator of the wiki? Mr. King: I'd like to massage his back, I heard he has back problems. Audience: WWUT?! LOL Ahmad laughs Ahmad: Anyways, today's episode has ended. We'd like to thank Ren a lot for participating, by creating Tentatus for him. Enjoy! Audience: AWESOME! Ahmad: Now see ya, loyal readers! Bye! Mr. King: I hope you guys have a Rentastic BTFF Fifth Anniversary!